Shutoff valves are widely used shutoff devices for water economy. In contrast to sluice gates, valves are very compact and, for nominal widths greater than DN 300, require much less installation space. Pipeline systems with nominal widths from about DN 300 are, therefore, generally equipped with shutoff valves. The drawback of shutoff valves is that the valve disk, mounted to rotate within a housing, is situated directly in the flow. Since the valve disk must withstand the pressure difference of the system in the closed position, the valve disks are designed correspondingly thick, especially for high pressure differences. However, the thicker the valve disk is dimensioned, the more flow resistance it creates relative to the medium.
In previously known valve disks with two opposite hubs, there is the additional problem that the hubs present in the flow can generate a wake space, depending on the shape and width of the hubs, which causes eddies in the flow region on the outflow side. On the one hand, these eddies can increase the wake space and, therefore, increase the total resistance of the shutoff valve and, on the other hand, form eddy fields, which lead to excitation of vibration of the shutoff valve or the downstream pipeline.